Pharaoh no Renkinjutsushi
by yubiko
Summary: Long ago, after that night, there was a decree made in all of Egypt that all usage of alchemy was forbidden. Two sanctioned brother's lives were torn apart by the very science. A Yugioh and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, currently on hiatus sorry.
1. Enter Edward

_**Pharaoh no Renkinjutsushi**_

_**Chapter 1: Enter Edward**_

_

* * *

It would have been an ordinary day for the shop keeper if it weren't for that sandy haired boy and his suit of armor. It was a bright sunny morning in Egypt, bustling with merchants and towns folk. The old shop keeper had set up his store of imported fruits and was ready for a crowd._

The customers were coming pretty slowly that day, so the man was quite surprised when he saw a short teenaged boy with long golden hair and eyes of the same color walking by. He was wearing an odd red coat and a black tunic. The boy stopped at the shop and started looking at the fruit.

"You're not from around here, are ya, kid?" the man asked the boy.

"Yeah, I came from up north. How can you tell?" the boy answered, looking up.

"You've got blond hair. That's pretty uncommon 'round here."

The boy's eyes went back to the fruit with serious look on his face.

"Brother! Hey, there you are! I was looking all over for you!" A tall suit of armor suddenly came running up toward the boy. The boy looked up and smiled a toothy grin.

"There you are, Al! Thought I lost you there," he said.

"You shouldn't run off like that, brother!"

"Excuse me, sorry!" the boy said sarcastically.

The shop keeper stared in amazement. He could have sworn that the voice inside the armor was only about thirteen, fourteen at the most. "So, are you gonna buy anything, or what?" the old man scowled, getting a little annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah…" The boy took out a red leather pouch from his pocket. He rummaged around and pulled a bronze coin. "Here," he said handing it to the shop keeper. "I'll take this," he pointed to an apple and picked it up with a gloved left hand.

"You wearin' gloves in the middle of the desert?"

"What's it to ya?" the boy growled. He took a bite out of the apple and scoffed off. The suit of armor ran up behind him when he bumped into the pole on the side of the shop, causing it to collapse.

"My shop! Look what you did!" the shopkeeper yelled.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help…" the armor man started to say. The boy shook his head.

"Not this time, Al, I'll do it." he said with a smirk. The suit of armor nodded in approval.

The boy stepped forward and clapped his hands then slapped them on the shop. In a flash of bright blue light, the shop was restored to normal. The town's people around them looked on in amazement with wide eyes and open mouths.

"You-You're…" a person said pointing with fear. The boy nodded and grinned.

"Yep, we're alchemists!" he said, putting his hands on his hips proudly. "My name is Edward, and this is my _little_ brother, Alphonse." He pointed it the suit of armor next to him. Alphonse bowed.

"Wow, its been so long since a real alchemist came around these parts. Household magic is the popular thing here." said another man.

"There are magic users in this city?" Edward asked.

"Sure, it's a pretty common usage in Egypt." the man replied.

"Not too many people can do it, but it's not unusual to see it being done." said the shop keeper.

"Is there anyone who has any really strong powers here?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, the priests do a lot at the palace."

"Then that's were we'll go." said Edward.

"You can't just waltz right in and expect talk to them. You need to get an invitation." said a man.

Edward sighed. He muttered under his breath, "Then I guess we'll have to sneak in again…"

"Not so fast!"

Edward turned around to see a tall regal looking man with a gold ankh decoration on his blue shirt. He was holding a golden rod-like object and was wearing a royal blue hat. The town's folk frantically bowed.

"You two are under arrest for the illegal use of alchemy!" he barked.

"What! You gotta be kidding me!" Edward yelled back. Alphonse looked around frantically.

"I-I've never arrested before!" he gushed. The tall man motioned them to the palace guards gathering behind him. He glanced at Edward.

"C'mon, shorty, let's go…" he started before Edward yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AS SMALL AS A BUG YOU WANT TO SQUISH?" If it weren't forAlphonse, he would have beaten him up.

"Brother, calm down! He didn't say that!" said Alphonse, holding his brother's arms back.

"Let me at 'em, Al!" Edward squirmed. He kicked his legs only inches away from the man. The man flicked him on the forehead.

"Good Ra, how old are you, like twelve or something; you're so small." he chuckled.

Edward struggled harder. "I'm sixteen, you bastard! And my brother is fifteen!" he yelled back. Several people behind them gasped.

"That's no way to address a priest of the pharaoh!" someone said.

"A priest?" Edward said softly, calming down a little.

"Yes, I am Priest Seth, and you would do well to remember that name!" the man said regally.

"Wait, if you're a priest, can you get me to see the others?"

"Oh you'll see them alright, on trial! C'mon kid let's go." Priest Seth grabbed Edward by the ear and dragged him toward the palace, Alphonse hastily following behind.

"Hey, owwww! Hold on a minute!"

"This is all your fault, Al! If it weren't for you, I would have beaten the jack-ass-of-a-priest up and we could have escaped!" Edward yelled angrily at his brother. The two of them were being held in a prison cell until their trial was ready in the morning.

"No, it isn't big brother! It was you who was using alchemy!"

"Well, it was you who wrecked the shop in the first place!" If it weren't for the hand restraints, Edward would have punched him.

"That was an accident!"

"You're an accident waiting to happen in that big metal suit!"

"It was you who gave me this suit!" The brothers fell silent for a while, thinking back to the horrible night.

"I'm sorry, Al."

"It's okay, big brother, you did all you could do…"

"Not now. I swear to Ra that I will get your body back." Edward said clenching his fists.

"You should also focus on your arm and leg, too." said Alphonse softly.

Edward nodded. He stood up and shook the bars of their cell. "If only my hands were free, I could break us out." he said.

"The flash of light from the alchemy would alert the guards. Besides, we'll see the priests tomorrow and we can talk to them then." explained Alphonse.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Edward sat back down and pondered for a moment. "I wonder what this pharaoh is like?" he thought aloud.

"He's probably like that priest; regal, sophisticated, noble. I've heard stories back in our hometown that he was very brave and kind."

"Nah, I think he died. The new pharaoh is his son." Edward scowled. "He's probably some rich spoiled brat."

"Brother! You shouldn't say that about our pharaoh! You don't even know him!" Alphonse scolded.

"Neither do you, Al." said Edward, matter-of-factly. "So, you're defending him already, huh?" he smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey, y 'know that Seth guy? He reminds me of someone I don't like."

"That guy who called you short?" asked Alphonse.

Edward winced as he nodded. "Well, I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day." he yawned. "G'night, Al."

"Good night, big brother…"

* * *

Okay, I know this is short, but I thought it would be a nice place to stop! (ed: that's no excuse!) I'm sorry for the similarity to FMA episode 1 at the beginning. This chapter is really more of an intro to the Elric brothers (although they don't have last names in the story) and their meeting with Atemu and Yugi. Being arrested was all I could think of! Aggh! Please stay tuned for Chapter 2: Enter Pharaoh! 


	2. Enter Pharaoh, Part 1

_**Pharaoh no Renkinjutsushi**_

_**Chapter 2: Enter Pharaoh, Part 1**_

_

* * *

__'The sight of burning buildings, the smell of ashes, the sounds of screams. Engraved in __my memory... forever...'_

A teenager awoke, breathing heavily, startled from a nightmare. A dark memory that he had haunted him for ten whole years. His heart was pounding and his hair was matted down with sweat. He wipped his eyes. He had been crying again. "Father," he said softly, doubling over. "why have you cursed me so?"

------

The teen, about sixteen of seventeen, with spiky hair and a violet colored cape walked across the floor of his room. He knew of his destiny and his duty toward his people. He pushed his golden crown in place behind his long blonde bangs and walked out into the royal gardens. Just to get some fresh air before the prisoners' trials that morning. The warm Egyptian sun felt good on such a nice day. The lotus blossoms were in bloom and birds were chirping along the decorated ponds.

"Older Brother! Good morning!" The boy turned around to see his sweet-faced younger brother, smiling just like always.

"Oh, Yugi. 'Morning. You seem happy." he grinned. Yugi nodded.

"People always tell me that," he said. He adjusted his violet cape, similar to his brother's. "Not Pharaoh, too!" he joked warmly.

"Well, I am your brother."

"And I am a prince, next in line for the crown!"

"Hey, oh, Atemu-kun!" The two boys turned to see a short brown haired girl holding a magician's wand running up to them, panting.

"Good morning, Mana-chan!" the Pharaoh exclaimed. He waited until the young girl had caught her breath. Mana looked up and smiled at the both of them. She then turned her attention back to the Pharaoh.

"Atemu-kun, the priests want to see you in the throne room right away! It's time for the trials!" she said.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" he answered, a little bit flustered.

"Well, I should get going. I don't want to hold you up any longer. Yugi-kun! I want to show you the new magic I learned! C'mon!" Mana grabbed the prince by the hand and dragged him into the courtyard.

The Pharaoh chuckled and waved at Yugi as he was ushered away. When they were out of sight, he gave a small sigh. "And another day as pharaoh begins…"

-----

Edward was awakened by the sound of clanging metal bars. A guard grunted him and Alphonse up from their cell and tied their hands behind their backs with rope. The guard ushered them out of the cell, grabbing them harshly by the shoulders.

Edward muttered curses under his breath and Alphonse winced as they were led through the courtyard. The brothers could see a short brown-haired girl, who was pointing a wand at a young spiky haired boy about their age, with a violet cape and gold arm bands….

"By The Powers Of Ra, FIREBALL!" the apprentice magician girl shouted, pointing her wand at the prince.

Yugi covered his head with his arms and ducked. After a few seconds, he looked up to see a small ball of fire, hovering over him. The flame was only about a half a centimeter wide and after a few moments, evaporated into the air.

Mana growled and looked over her wand. "That's not fair! It was supposed to be really big one!" she yelled as if it were the wand's fault. She quickly poofed up her hard covered spell book and flipped through the pages. "I know I said it right, its just…its just…" She trailed off as she closed the book, making it disappear in a poof of smoke. "…maybe I'm not powerful enough…"

Yugi put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Mana-chan. You'll get it soon enough with more practice. Even Older Brother has trouble with those element summons," he said kindly.

The young girl nodded and smiled. "Yes, but I doubt Atemu-kun has any real problems…"

-----

The two brothers were shoved into a large decorated room, most likely a throne room, with tall stone pillars. A pair of muscular guards stationed at the front holding spears gave them dirty looks.

As soon as a the guard stopped pushing them, Edward looked up wide eyes. They were in front of an elegant looking throne, which was empty at the moment. To the left and right of the throne was a group of elaborately dressed people, each carrying an odd golden objects. Among them was a smug looking Seth, armscrossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Well," thought Edward smirking wearily. "this should be interesting."

-----

And that's chapter two…well sorta…When I first wrote chapter two, it was about three times as long. And I wanted to post _something _to show I've been working on it….at least a little…(ed: STOP GOOFING OFF AND HURRY UP WITH THE STORY! me: okay, okay, geez!) Don't worry, Part 2 of Chapter 2 will be here soon! eheh…


End file.
